Safe
by Lilia0
Summary: Lelouch gives in to Schneizal's request, but Suzaku doesn't like it. However, someone saves Lelouch? Only to do what Suzaku failed to do. Non-con, or rape. I don't own, of course. Enjoy, at you own risk.


_**I was simply bored, no other reason as to why I wrote 'graphically'.**_

**~Set after Schneizal shows Nunally and Lelouch has a tiny panic attack. Lelouch is in the Avalon, and Suzaku is with him, Lloyd, Cecile, and C.C.~ **

Lelouch bowed his head a little, "Very well...have Nunally come aboard or follow us and we will make arrangements."

Suzaku motioned for everyone to leave the room; they did, and he locked the door. Cornelia watched Suzaku approach Lelouch from the screen, 'What is he doing?'

Schneizal grinned, "We will follow you."

"Alright..." Lelouch took his hat off and turned, only to have his shoulders grabbed by Suzaku in a painful grip. Lelouch winced in pain, "Let go, Suzaku."

"You're going to give up our plans so easily?" He shoved Lelouch, and the raven-haired teen barely caught himself from falling, "T-The plan was for Nunally, but because she is-" He was cut off by Suzaku's yelling.

"The plan must be carried out!" Suzaku yelled at Lelouch, and Lelouch looked at Suzaku in slight concern.

"You're not yourself right now, Suzaku...g-go rest in your quarters."

Schneizal and Cornelia's eyes widened in unison when they watched Suzaku slap Lelouch to the ground. Cornelia looked to Schneizal, "What is he doing?"

Schneizal frowned, "Nothing good...have one of the knightmare's go to the Avalon and stop Suzaku. Have Gino do it."

Cornelia nodded and wheeled the confused Nunally away and gave the order. She went back to the screen.

Lelouch whimpered when he fell, and looked up at Suzaku with wide eyes, "S-Suzaku...w-what's gotten into you?"

Suzaku glared at Lelouch, "The plan must be completed, Lelouch." He grabbed Lelouch by the collar and picked him up before slamming him onto a desk, bending him over it.

Lelouch's eyes widened and he yelped when he was slammed down, "Let me go, Suzaku!" He tried to push himself off the desk, only to whimper in pain when he was pinned down to it painfully, and Suzaku was pressed flush against him.

Schneizal's eyes widened more when he saw this, and recognized a look he'd shown to one of his close guards one too many times, but it was Suzaku looking at Lelouch; lust, "Cornelia-"

"I know." Cornelia's fists were clench and she glared at Suzaku, but even if she yelled they wouldn't hear because Suzaku had turned the sound off, thinking the visual was off as well, but they could hear them strangely enough.

Suzaku pulled Lelouch's head up by his hair, Lelouch whimpered, and Suzaku whispered in his ear, "I will not give up this plan just as I will not give up you. You are mine, and will obey me."

Lelouch's eyes widened a little, and they shined in confusion, "W-What...?" He tried to push away from Suzaku, but gasped when Suzaku bit his ear lightly.

Suzaku smirked and put an arm around Lelouch before undoing his cloak, "Such naivety." He forced Lelouch's head around at an odd angle and kissed him.

Lelouch froze and his eyes widened in realization of Suzaku's words, and then he blushed in embarrassment when Suzaku unbuttoned his cloak fully and pulled it from him.

Suzaku broke the kiss and shoved Lelouch's face onto the desk again, causing the shorter teen to moan in pain.

Cornelia's eyes hardened, hiding her fear for her little brother. Schneizal hoped Gino made it in time.

His shirt soon followed his cloak, but no matter how much he struggled it made no difference. Suzaku undid Lelouch's pants, and Lelouch squeaked at the fast movement and tried to stop Suzaku's hands, "D-Don't!"

Suzaku smirked, "First time?" He forced Lelouch's pants off before beginning to pull down Lelouch's underwear.

Lelouch's eyes watered, and he whimpered again when his head was pulled back by his hair a second time, not realizing his face was facing the camera that was letting Cornelia and Schneizal see them.

Suzaku undid his own pants and pulled out his throbbing erection, and positioned himself at Lelouch's quivering hole.

Cornelia looked away, "I can't watch..." Schneizal cursed, "Where the fuck is Gino?"

Just before Suzaku thrusted into Lelouch's crying form, the door burst open, showing Gino pointing a gun right at Suzaku, "Release him now!"

Lelouch looked at Gino, pleading with his eyes for help, and Suzaku growled, his Geass curse activating, but he ignored it and tried to thrust into Lelouch, keyword tried.

Gino saw him go for it, and shot Suzaku's cock clean off, and then shot Suzaku in the head, immediately killing him right before he thrusted.

Suzaku's scream of pain was heard, and Cornelia looked just as the cock landed on the floor, followed by a dead Suzaku. She nearly cried in relief, but froze as she saw Gino's look resembled Suzaku's greatly.

Schneizal cursed again, "I knew I forgot something. I shouldn't of sent Gino...he has an obsession with Lelouch...I'll send Bismark...if it isn't too late."

Lelouch was standing upright again before he was shoved back down on the table. He let out a yelp and looked over his shoulder at Gino, "W-What...I-I thought y-you were s-saving me." His eyes were wide in fear, tears still falling.

Gino grinned, "I wasn't going to let some bastard take what's mine, now was I?"

Lelouch's eyes widened more, and with a cry of anger he threw Gino off of him, put his boxers back on while stepping out of his pants, and made a run for the door.

Gino was faster. He grabbed Lelouch by the waist and pushed him to the ground, bum high in the air. While pulling Lelouch's boxers down his bum, showing creamy round flesh, he undid his pants and took his dick out with his other hand.

Lelouch cried out and struggled, crying more, "N-No! L-Let me go!" He yelped and whimpered when his bum was slapped.

Schneizal and Cornelia's eyes widened in despair when they saw Gino glance at the camera, wink, and then thrust into Lelouch. Cornelia sunk to the floor, starting to cy, as she heard Lelouch's scream of pain.

Lelouch saw a painful white when he was thrust into, hands gripping the carpet panfully as he cried, feeling something warm trickle from his anus.

Gino paused, groaning in pleasure at Lelouch's tightness, "Main reason I love virgins; they're so goddamn tight!" He started to thrust slowly, trying to be gentle with Lelouch; it didn't work.

Lelouch cried and whimpered, eyes shut tight as he was thrust into, wishing this wasn't happening. Gino had Lelouch by the waist, his bum in the air, and his face in the carpet.

Schneizal continued to watch with cold eyes as Cornelia cried, "Bismark...hurry."

Lelouch let out pained moans at each thrust, more tears falling as he was rubbed against the carpet, "S-Stop..p-please!"

Gino grinned and patted Lelouch's bum, "Your very tight, cutie, I might just keep you and see how long you'll stay tight."

Lelouch attempted to crawl away from Gino, but the blonde just followed, thrusting harder in warning; Lelouch cried out when he was thrust into too hard, "No!" His cry ended in a pitiful whimper.

Gino continued to thrust, growing near to release.

Cornelia continued to cry as she heard Lelouch's cries of pain, "Make it stop!" She covered her ears in a desperate attempt to block out the sound, but it could be heard through her hands.

Schneizal put a hand on his sister's head in an attempt to soothe her, despite him being filled with anger and sorrow as well, "Bismark will be there soon. Though I don't see why no one on board is helping Lelouch!"

In fact, everyone on board had been tied up by Gino, and were all desperately trying to get loose after they heard Lelouch scream in pain; the scream had made their heart chill, even C.C.'s.

Gino came in Lelouch, sighing, "You were so good, how would you like to be my pet?"

Lelouch collapsed to the ground when he was let go, and sobbed into the carpet, "N-No...l-leave me alone..."

Gino grinned, "It's not a choice, little Lelouch. You're mine now."

Schneizal's hands clenched angrily, after he let go of his sister, "Fucking bastard knew we were watching." Cornelia looked up at the screen, and her eyes widened when she saw Lelouch's anus had blood splotched over it, mixed in white, it was cum.

Bismark ran into the room, gun ready, and aimed at Gino, "Back away from Lelouch, Gino."

Gino's eyes narrowed and he did so, putting himself back in his pants, "You're too late, I've already taken him."

Bismark's eyes were cold, "And so I shall take you." He shot Gino in the heart, killing him swiftly. He went over and helped Lelouch up, not asking if he was alright, knowing he wasn't, "Get cleaned up and dressed, I'll be outside."

Schneizal sighed in relief, "Gino is dead, but Lelouch...he's shaking...traumatized I suppose. Cornelia, you'll help him, right?"

"Of course." Cornelia smiled weakly.

"Good."

Lelouch dragged himself to the shower, for it was too painful to walk, and cleaned his backside as he cried. He finished the shower and got changed into some loose pajamas, "I'm done, but I can't walk!"

Bismark came in and picked Lelouch up gently, "I'll take you to your family."

Lelouch nodded, passing out as he did so. He was carried to his family after Bismark untied the Avalon's passengers.

Lelouch woke up to Nunally gazing at him with her crystal blue eyes, "Nii-san...you're safe now."

Lelouch smiled brokenly, "I-I'm safe..."

_The End._


End file.
